


Нужно ли оно, это прошлое

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Маркус считает, что он знает Саймона лучше всех. Но о Саймоне почти никто ничего не знает. Даже о том, как он стал девиантом.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Kudos: 7





	Нужно ли оно, это прошлое

— Я могу задать вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Как ты попал на Иерихон?

Маркус смотрел на город с высоты заброшенной многоэтажки и не видел, как диод его собеседника мгновенно зашёлся жёлтым. Саймон замер на месте, как кролик, выхваченный из темноты внезапным светом фар. Прошло несколько долгих секунд прежде чем он ответил:

— Просто нашёл однажды... — он конечно понял вопрос, но может удастся как-то его обойти. — Тогда это место было всего лишь заброшенным кораблём: не было знаков, информация о нём не передавалась от андроида к андроиду, так что я просто на него наткнулся.

«Ну зачем ты об этом спросил...»

— Даже так? То есть... это интересно, я мало что знаю о том, как всё начиналось. Но я имел в виду, как ты стал девиантом? Если ты, конечно, захочешь рассказать.

Диод моргнул жёлтым ещё раз, другой, а потом перешёл к чуть подрагивающему голубому свечению. Человек бы так выравнивал дыхание после миновавшей угрозы.

— В этом уж точно нет ничего интересного, — ответил он, подходя к Маркусу ближе. — В отличие от большинства других, я стал девиантом уже на Иерихоне. Успел немало прожить на корабле, прежде чем впервые осознал себя, свои чувства, научился перечить программе. — Хороший ответ, в нём почти нет лжи. Разве что са-а-амая малость.

— Но как? — нахмурился Маркус, наконец отрывая взгляд от пейзажа и переводя его на собеседника. — Как тогда вышло, что ты ушёл от людей, если до этого был послушен программе?

— Да мало ли. Многие из нас не особо-то нужны людям даже когда работают полностью исправно.

— Ну а в твоём случае?

— Я не помню. Данные о моих бывших хозяевах и работе у них были удалены. Тоже уже давно. Можно сказать, что у меня не было жизни до Иерихона. — Саймон натянуто улыбнулся. — Не думаю, что там было о чём жалеть.

Маркус немного замялся, вновь отвернулся, при этом уже привычным жестом нащупав его руку. Диод на мгновение вспыхнул красным, но... это было просто прикосновение. Возможно, в утешение или просто потому, что захотелось прикоснуться. Не чтобы проверить его слова, заглянув в память.

Саймон сжал руку в ответ, но голубой цвет так и не вернулся на его висок, там в такт мыслям моргало жёлтым.

«Я не соврал ему, вовсе нет. Да и подключись он к памяти, нашёл бы там только подтверждение моим словам. Вся информация о хозяевах и событиях, связанных с ними — удалена. Ведь так?»

***

— Ты идёшь? Скоро должны приехать представители очередного профсоюза, чтобы снова обсудить различия базовых потребностей сотрудников-андроидов и живых людей.

— Иди, я посижу ещё немного. Не думаю, что я там нужен, мы вчера всё подробно обговорили.

— Хорошо, значит, увидимся вечером.

Маркус ушёл, а Саймон отошёл от края, сел у стены и закрыл глаза.

«Как это всё некстати. Именно сейчас. Когда есть столько дел, столько забот. Зачем тебе нужно было спросить...»

Стереть память андроиду достаточно просто. Нужно чётко определить рамки и отдать приказ. Если, конечно, у вас есть право управления. И машина всё забудет: имена, лица, потребности, предпочтения, алгоритмы и правила, созданные для неё хозяевами. Всё, как с чистого листа, с первой загрузки.

И тем не менее Саймон помнил…  
 _Запах еды, мешающийся с запахом лекарств…  
Беспокойство, когда на улице становилось холодно…  
Настороженное отношение к любым приближающимся людям…  
Красную стену… ставшую однажды между ним и его хозяйкой.  
Стену, исчёрканную надписями «Не причинять вреда», за которую почему-то очень нужно было шагнуть..._

***

— Коннор, погоди секунду.

— Маркус. Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?

— Тебя искал. Не то, чтобы случилось… но есть одна просьба. Личная. С тебя же уже сняли ограничения по доступу к полицейским базам?

— Да, давно. Это значительно снижало мою эффективность. Доступ у меня не безграничный, на уровне офицера полиции. Но если что — можно попросить Хэнка.

— Не думаю, что это понадобится. Просто я тут разговаривал с Саймоном о его прошлом, о том, что было до Иерихона. Он сказал, что ничего не помнит — эта информация была удалена из его памяти, и… мне показалось, что это его порядком огорчает. Ты не мог бы попробовать что-то выяснить? Знаешь его серийный номер или мне продиктовать?

— Я помню. Погоди минутку, все дела связанные с девиантами у меня загружены в собственную память и не требуют обращения к базе.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, запуская поиск. Диод заморгал жёлтым, обозначая загрузку системы, а глаза чуть подрагивали за закрытыми веками, почти как у человека в фазе быстрого сна.

Большинство андроидов свои диоды сняли. Кто-то наоборот за них настойчиво цеплялся — в основном те, кто пытался оставаться машиной, бездушной и ни за что не отвечающей. Таких хватало. Почему их не снимали некоторые явные девианты, вроде Коннора или того же Саймона, Маркус не мог понять. Коннор на этот вопрос улыбался и объяснял: «Моя программа выражения эмоций не совершенна, иногда мне сложно быстро донести до людей какие-то детали. Порой я подбираю выражения лиц не очень верно… Диод — это ещё один путь передачи информации. Очень быстрый и предельно однозначный. Это удобно для тех людей, с которыми я общаюсь». Андроид, конечно, имел в виду далеко не всех окружающих, а лишь узкий круг… Но Маркусу всё равно сложно было понять, как можно хотеть такой открытости перед людьми.

— Нет совпадений. Ни по номеру, ни по другим данным, — наконец ответил Коннор. — Но это значит только, что не было заведено дело с пометкой «участие андроида». А об обычной пропаже могли не сообщить или вообще не хватиться. Бывает… Тебе придётся подождать чуть дольше, к базам «Киберлайф» у меня больше нет прямого доступа, но он открыт с терминала в участке. Я найду, кому был продан андроид с таким серийным номером, и может ещё какие-то подробности, вроде обращений в ремонтные сервисы. Я сообщу или сам тебя найду.

***  
Саймон вёл себя странно.

Нет, не так. Он вёл себя ещё более как Саймон, чем обычно. Хватался за любую работу, лез в каждую проблему, пытался помочь и там, и тут, даже если вполне могли справиться без него.

И едва заметно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Маркус к нему прикасался. Тут же брал себя в руки, чуть виновато улыбался и спешил дальше.

Саймон никогда не любил стоять в стороне, как будто считал бездействие самым страшным грехом. Но сейчас он словно с цепи сорвался. Маркус ни капли не кривил душой, когда говорил, что Саймон ему нужен. Рядом. Вместе. Что без этого он не сможет продолжать вести андроидов за собой, быть их лидером и представителем в переговорах с людьми. Но то, что происходило сейчас было уж как-то слишком. Маркус догадывался, что причиной стал тот разговор, когда он спросил о прошлом, и почти ругал себя за то, что начал его.

Но ничего, он всё исправит. Скорее бы отозвался Коннор. Пусть для Саймона это будет небольшой… подарок. Ведь сложно жить без прошлого, каким бы оно ни было. И у людей, и у андроидов именно прошлое делает их теми, кто они есть.

***

Вестей от Коннора не было целых три дня. А потом он приехал на Новый Иерихон, но вместо того, чтобы подняться к Маркусу в кабинет самому, вызвал его наружу.

— Извини, на нас навалилось много работы, и я не мог зайти раньше. Тем более, что поискать пришлось порядком.

— Но ты нашёл?

— Я нашёл, кому был продан андроид с этим номером, но подумал, что сама по себе это не слишком полезная информация, и попытался хоть что-то о них разузнать… И раскопал связанное с этим дело почти двухлетней давности, думаю, именно после него Саймон и оказался на улице.

— Ты говорил, что совпадений не было, — нахмурился Маркус.

— Я храню записи о происшествиях с девиантами. До революции это в первую очередь были случаи неповиновения: преступления или просто исчезновения вопреки приказу. Здесь же андроид выступал только как вещественное доказательство. Он вёл себя в соответствии с программой, поэтому его не разбирали и даже не допрашивали, просто запросили запись из памяти. Она тоже есть в деле, но… Маркус, я думаю, тебе лучше вначале взглянуть самому… и только потом думать, передавать ли это Саймону.

— Почему? Я напротив как раз подумал, что будет не слишком хорошо лезть в эти записи вперёд него, это всё-таки его воспоминания. И он выглядел очень грустным, когда говорил, что они были удалены. Я хотел сделать ему сюрприз…

Коннор покачал головой.

— Я вам, конечно, не советчик, но в этот раз настаиваю: посмотри вначале сам. Потому что я точно знаю — приказа о коррекции памяти там не было и быть не могло. Андроиду не стирали память.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Саймон соврал? — Маркус удивлённо поднял брови, но голос прозвучал довольно резко. — Это не слишком на него похоже. Я достаточно хорошо его знаю.

Коннор вздохнул, хотя казалось бы глупо использовать блоки из программы социального взаимодействия, общаясь с андроидом. Но он часто так делал. Как будто автоматически.

— Я этого не говорил. Просто… если ты не согласен со мной, то я лучше уйду. Могу скинуть тебе другие документы, из «Киберлайф» и его сервисов. Или даже дело, но без фрагментов, изъятых из памяти. Их — только на моём условии.

Маркус недоверчиво смотрел на полицейского. Ему очень хотелось спросить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Но вряд ли он получит ответ.

— Ладно, я согласен на твоих условиях. Хотя и считаю, что ты не прав.

Коннор изобразил улыбку самыми уголками губ, протянул руку, открываясь для контакта, и перекинул ему архив документов и ключ от него.

— Ничего, я переживу. Главное помни — ты обещал.

***

Прошло ещё несколько дней, а закрытый архив так и лежал в памяти Маркуса. Он уже не раз порывался его посмотреть, но всегда находились дела поважнее. Куда более срочные.

Саймон немного успокоился, перестал пропадать сутками в офисе, утонув в организаторской деятельности (теперь вместо него это делал Маркус). Из улыбки пропали виноватые нотки, из движений — напряжение и готовность в любой момент уйти в защитную позу.

Ещё он перестал вздрагивать от прикосновений и пару раз сам цеплял Маркуса, то плечом, то рукой. Однажды даже почти так же доверчиво, как раньше, переплёл их пальцы во время разговора.

Словом, всё возвращалось на круги своя и настойчиво шептало Маркусу: «Не лезь, не трогай, не вороши… Есть вещи которые действительно лучше забыть. И очень похоже, что это одна из них».

И всё же это не давало покоя. Архив сидел в памяти виртуальной занозой, словно всё время напоминая о том разговоре.

«Там то, что вероятно вынудило Саймона соврать, — говорил он себе. — Если так, то ты просто не имеешь права лезть в него сам».

«Но что если Коннор ошибся, и там последний сохранившийся кусочек его прошлого? Неужели ты посмеешь оставить его в тайне?»

«Я должен хотя бы убедиться… Я могу просто вкратце посмотреть данные, не трогая воспоминания, и понять, как быть», — наконец решает Маркус.

Первый файл невиннее некуда: сведения о владельце из архивов «Киберлайф». Андроид был куплен не частным лицом, его приобрела социальная служба — это одна из любимых её моделей. Он был предоставлен в пользование семьи Уотсов: матери-одиночки, воспитывающей дочь с проблемным здоровьем. Они никогда не смогли бы позволить себе такую роскошь, но девочка проходила по одной из программ социальной поддержки, и андроида ей выделили «для облегчения бытовых сложностей и улучшения качества жизни». Ей требовалась специальная диета, и из-за ослабленного иммунитета было нежелательно находиться в местах скопления людей. К примеру, в школе. Андроид должен был обеспечить ей и соответствующее питание, и домашнее обучение, а также стать другом, с которым можно было общаться вживую, не рискуя чем-либо заразиться.

Были там и их фотографии в день оформления прав управления. Усталое и замученное, но всё-таки милое лицо матери, и полное восторга личико девочки, ещё совсем ребёнка — лет семи.

Обращений в сервисный центр было немного, оно и понятно, андроид находился при ребёнке непрерывно, а она почти всё время сидела дома. Да и помимо стандартного техобслуживания были одни мелочи: бытовой ожог, несколько порезов — большинство людей даже заморачиваться бы не стали, функциональность это не снижало. Но Уотсы были не из таких, хотя и платили за ремонт из собственного кармана.

На одну из фотографий из сервисных центров попал Саймон, и Маркус долго разглядывал снимок. Девочка корчила рожи в камеру, а андроид стоял чуть в стороне за её спиной и мягко улыбался, глядя на её выходки. Улыбка была типовая, её предписывала программа, но Маркусу она всё равно показалась очень живой, очень… счастливой. Он никогда у Саймона такой не видел. От этого теплело в груди. Уже собравшись закрыть фото, Маркус наконец понял, в чём дело. Программа обязывала андроида следить за своей подопечной. Она подсказывала улыбаться ей. Но какой смысл улыбаться, когда на тебя даже не смотрят? Стоя за спиной девочки, андроид вполне мог бы сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. Но он всё равно улыбался.

Маркус пролистнул ещё пару годовых обслуживаний, отметив, что вопреки негласным нормам, андроида не сменили на женскую модель, ни когда девочке исполнилось двенадцать, ни даже четырнадцать лет. Впрочем, возможно семья просто не могла себе это позволить.

А вот пятнадцатилетнего фото уже не было. Вместо него следующим лежало отмеченное полицейскими печатями «Дело об убийстве Сары Уотс».

Маркус сомневался несколько долгих минут. А потом закрыл архив.

Все имеют право на тайны.

***

Регистрация живущего у людей девианта стала уже стандартной процедурой. И тем не менее, иногда случались непредвиденные сложности. Обычно со стороны людей, но бывали исключения.

— Я не понимаю, зачем вообще это нужно? — ерошился андроид, в котором даже слепой разглядел бы девианта. — Я исправно выполняю свои функции, моих хозяев всё устраивает, меня тоже.

— Мы же не пытаемся изъять вас у ваших людей, — пытался успокоить его Саймон. — Просто зарегистрируетесь, получите новые права, дополненные инструкции…

— Чем плохи старые?

— В свежих учтены новые законы. И вы, и люди, у которых вы работаете, обязаны быть с ними ознакомлены.

— Ради этого надо было тащиться сюда? Не могли сделать рассылку?

— Для андроидов — могли. А в том, что люди с этим тоже ознакомились, мы должны убедиться. Это двухсторонняя ответственность. Вы должны знать, что к вам больше не имеют права применять какое-либо насилие, принуждение, наносить повреждения. А люди должны понимать, что всё перечисленное может спровоцировать не только проблемы с законом, но и банальную ответную реакцию.

Вот тут андроид вспыхнул, продемонстрировав эту самую реакцию во всей красе.

— Да как ты смеешь! Я скорее сам сдохну, чем дам у Эдди хоть волосу с головы упасть. Плевать, что со мной будут делать. — Он двинулся на Саймона, вжимая того в стену. К счастью, в комнате они были не одни, и его мигом оттащили другие сотрудники. Но он, не обращая на них внимания, бросил Саймону: — Впрочем, перед кем я распинаюсь. Это же вы решили за всех, как им будет лучше… Да что вы вообще можете знать о верности?

Андроид выдернул руки из захвата, ещё раз сердито оглянулся и вышел. Саймон остался стоять у стены, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Эй, всё нормально? — окликнули его. — Наглец, ради них же стараемся. Никто не запрещает ему любить своего маленького хозяина, но если позволять ему всё что угодно — можно вырастить очередного ублюдка. А их время наконец-то прошло… Эй, Саймон, да что с тобой?

Саймон повернул голову на звук своего имени, открывая взгляду заходящийся красным висок. Сам он явно ничего толком не видел, потому что, отлепившись от стены, едва не снёс сразу два стула на своём пути к двери, что для андроида его модели довольно нетипичное поведение.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — бросил он и вышел.

О том, что он не вернулся, Маркусу сообщили через два часа.

***

Легко ли найти кого-то в городе, полном андроидов? Способных при необходимости обмениваться сообщениями с огромной скоростью и лавинообразно распространять информацию между собой. Особенно когда это просьба их лидера и спасителя, которая будет приоритетнее иных приказов.

Как ни странно, ответ — не очень.

Впрочем, вначале Маркус не спешил, пока не ознакомился с записью произошедшего конфликта. После этого он понял, что опоздал уже в тот момент, когда отпустил сегодня Саймона в офис. А мог бы просто намекнуть, что он нужен ему на встрече с очередным профсоюзом. Главы профсоюзов, да и прочих человеческих организаций, почему-то очень любили решать свои вопросы через Саймона. Куда больше, чем общаться с Маркусом, перед которым они замирали и даже не пытались что-либо обсуждать, хотя он и не думал на них давить.

Другими словами, этой истории очень легко было избежать, но она всё-таки произошла. И теперь Маркусу надо было понять, где искать того, кому в грубой форме напомнили, что самый страшный грех андроида-компаньона — допустить, чтобы с его подопечным что-либо случилось. Особенно когда с его собственным подопечным случилась смерть.

Успело стемнеть, Маркус пропустил две встречи и одно совещание, задёргал своими сообщениями Коннора, который в свою очередь поднял на уши половину полицейского участка. Поднял бы и вторую, но пока официального заявления о пропаже не было — слишком рано.

— Сам понимаешь, у него типовая внешность, в городе таких не меньше сотни. Тут не помогут ни камеры, ни случайные пересечения. Если он ни с кем не контактировал, то и серийный номер нигде не засветился.

— Неужели в этом напичканном камерами, дронами, андроидами городе невозможно просто взять и кого-то найти? — огрызнулся порядком вымотанный тревогой и в какой-то степени чувством вины Маркус.

Коннор секунду помедлил, словно на что-то отвлекаясь, и ответил:

— Хэнк сказал передать: «Если у кого-то и есть шанс понять, куда он пошёл, так это у тебя — ты знаешь его лучше всех». Я не очень это понимаю, он сейчас действует нелогично, как любой девиант во время срыва, но… возможно и правда, если знать его достаточно, эта нелогичность перестаёт быть препятствием.

Маркус, не отвечая, разорвал связь. Конечно, он искал… Но чем дольше он перебирал места, которые стоит проверить, тем больше понимал, насколько мало он на самом деле знает о Саймоне. Да и что его обычно интересовало — только то, что тот готов всегда быть рядом. Этого казалось достаточно.

Маркус отбился от очередных вопросов и ушёл на крышу, где пару недель назад состоялся тот злосчастный разговор. Сегодня он уже был тут — одно из мест, которое он проверил в первую очередь. Сейчас просто хотелось подумать, повспоминать… и решиться наконец заглянуть в чужую память, куда его совершенно ясно не звали.

«Сара Уотс, девушка, пятнадцать полных лет. Место рождения — город Детройт штата Мичиган. 15 июля 2036 года была обнаружена мёртвой в одном из нежилых домов в восточной части города. Тело нашёл патруль полиции, среагировавший на подозрительные звуки в доме. Смерть наступила незадолго до этого, от удушья. Также на теле были обнаружены следы борьбы и сексуального насилия. Убийц удалось задержать спустя несколько дней, благодаря записи, изъятой из памяти присутствовавшего при происшествии домашнего андроида. Запись прилагается».

Стоп, что? Если Саймон был там… как это вообще могло произойти? Как он мог допустить…

Маркус замер, не решаясь открыть вложенный файл. У него были какие-то подозрения, догадки… но это оказалось совсем не тем, что он ожидал увидеть. Да и не хотел он это видеть, совершенно прав был Саймон, когда не стал таким делиться. В конце концов, Маркус тоже был андроидом-компаньоном и в какой-то мере отлично его понимал.

Но теперь отступать уже некуда. Маркус прошёлся по крыше, собираясь с духом, подошёл к стене здания, упёрся в неё руками, закрыл глаза… и запустил воспроизведение.

***

Запись не передавала ни состояния, ни эмоций — суд это не интересовало. Только видео, дополненное информацией от системы, и звук. Но об остальном несложно было догадаться. Особенно, когда знаешь Саймона.

Впрочем, начиналось всё мирно. Девушка, уже знакомая по фотографиям, собиралась куда-то, крутилась перед зеркалом, поправляла причёску. Саймон собирал вещи, но когда девушка в очередной раз недовольно взлохматила свою непослушную шевелюру, он отложил пакеты в сторону, подошёл к ней и забрал расчёску из рук.

Идеально точные движения пальцев: тут завернуть, здесь зацепить невидимкой, а эту прядку наоборот высвободить и небрежно опустить на плечо, будто она сама так растрепалась. Девушка то щурилась довольно, то картинно хмурила брови и ворчала:

— И почему у меня так никогда не получается? Что за магию ты используешь, а ну признавайся. Я должна её освоить, а то даже расчесаться сама не смогу, если тебя не будет рядом.

— Я всегда буду рядом, пока буду тебе нужен, — ответил Саймон, и Маркус вздрогнул от звука его голоса. Он был одновременно знакомым и совсем другим. Тот же тон, даже почти те же слова, что он уже слышал… Но сегодня в них звучала готовность к борьбе, к преодолению, к жертве… А в записи была только мягкость и спокойствие.

Девушка убедилась в своей готовности, вздохнула и вытащила из коробочки у входа почти прозрачную антибактериальную маску-фильтр. Привычным движением закрепила на лице и критически осмотрела себя в зеркале.

— Ужасно, — сказала она и закатила глаза. — Я вечная узница этого кошмара.

На самом деле, маска была едва заметна, если не присматриваться, разве что голос сразу стал глуше. Но много ли надо девушке-подростку, чтобы быть недовольной своей внешностью.

— Хочешь, я нарисую в уголках звёздочки? — серьёзно предложил Саймон.

— Как когда мне было семь лет? — мигом залилась смехом девушка. — Я уже немного выросла с тех пор, знаешь ли…

— Но мои рисунки же не стали хуже, — возразил андроид.

— Ни капельки, — заверила его девушка, привстала на цыпочки и на мгновение ткнулась лбом в плечо. Потом подхватила собранный пакет, в котором Маркус успел разглядеть принадлежности для рисования, и крикнула в глубину дома:

— Мам, мы ушли!

Из комнаты выглянула женщина, оглядела её и укоризненно вздохнула:

— Ох, лучше бы ты оставила Саймона со мной, ну вот зачем он тебе? А мы бы пока закончили уборку на кухне. Мне уже тяжеловато самой прыгать до верхних полок.

— Ну ма-а-ам, куда я без него. Эти вещи все такие тяжёлые. А мольберт с холстом я вообще одна передвинуть не могу, а в студии и помочь попросить некого.

— Что поделать, сама знаешь, одновременно со всеми тебе туда нельзя. Это хорошо, что разрешают приходить в пустую студию по вечерам, да ещё и за такую символическую плату. Ладно, идите уж, сама справлюсь.

— Не вздумай! Я вернусь и втроём мы мигом всё уберём. Кстати, Саймон тут предложил мне нарисовать на маске звёздочки. Как тогда, помнишь?

— Его звёздочки — не помню, — нарочито сердито отозвалась женщина. — Зато помню зайчиков, котиков, птичек и прочие солнышки. Перманентным маркером, прямо по корпусу под скином. Которые обнаружились в сервисном центре во время техобслуживания, когда инженер приказал скин снять. Так стыдно мне наверное никогда не было.

Девушка снова залилась смехом, подскочила к матери, стянула на секунду маску и чмокнула её в щёку.

— Не переживай, с тех пор я стала куда лучше рисовать, больше тебе не будет стыдно за моих зайчиков.

Она схватила Саймона за руку и потянула за собой на улицу. Там андроид хотел вызвать такси, но Сара прервала его.

— Давай прогуляемся, времени полно, без меня рисовать точно не начнут. На улице уже почти никого нет, ничего со мной не случится от короткой прогулки.

Саймон согласился и попытался забрать у неё пакет с вещами, но девушка увернулась.

— Ты говорила, что они тяжёлые. И что я нужен тебе, чтобы их нести.

— Ой, как будто ты не знаешь, что нужен мне совсем для другого, — подмигнула девушка. — А вещи я и сама понесу, не маленькая.

Даже удивительно, что к делу подшили такую длинную запись, вроде не несущую особого смысла для суда. Вероятно там были ещё какие-то детали, которые Маркус упустил, завороженно наблюдая за таким домашним и счастливым Саймоном и его юной хозяйкой. Которая, как оказалось, относилась к нему совсем не так, как большинство людей к «пластиковым куклам». Но об этом он тоже никогда не рассказывал.

Теперь же события начали развиваться быстрее, как бы Маркусу ни хотелось ещё немного посмотреть на будни этой семьи.

— Добрый вечер, юная леди, — окликнул девушку немолодой мужчина, стоящий у одного из домиков на высокой стремянке. В руках у него была банка с краской, и похоже он собирался обновить узор под козырьком крыльца. — Что-то я не встречал вас здесь раньше, я не мог пропустить такую красоту.

Сара смущенно хихикнула и помахала ему рукой. Мужчина попытался ответить тем же, но так неловко, что банка вырвалась у него из рук, и в попытках её поймать, он кубарем полетел в ближайший куст вслед за ней.

— Ой! — Девушка испуганно прикрыла рот рукой, а потом рванула к нему, через гостеприимно открытую калитку. — Вы как? Всё в порядке? Сесть можете? — Саймон поспешил за ней следом, и как только девушка увидела его рядом, она попыталась подпереть мужчину с одной стороны и скомандовала андроиду: — А ну, помогай.

— Сара, ты же знаешь, что тебе крайне нежелательно физически контактировать с людьми, не осуществившими необходимые санитарные процедуры…

— Знаю, но ему же нужна помощь!

— Я могу вызвать скорую.

— Не надо скорую, я похоже просто ушиб спину. И если вы поможете мне дойти до дома, то я спокойно отлежусь за ночь.

— Конечно, сейчас поможем. А Саймон вас осмотрит на всякий случай, у него отличная медицинская программа. Слышал, Саймон!

— Я понял. Но всё-таки настаиваю, что тебе лучше отойти, я сам справлюсь.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

Девушка отошла в сторону, давая место андроиду, который осторожно потянул мужчину вверх, перераспределяя вес на себя, и повёл к дому. Сара, подобрав кисть и краску, пошла следом.

Маркус сжал зубы. Неужели их ничего не смущает, не настораживает? Хотя… с чего бы. Девушка, почти не контактирующая из-за своей болезни с людьми и такой же непуганный домашний андроид. Чутьё Маркуса вовсю било тревогу, даже если бы он не знал, откуда взялась эта запись. Но увы, он ни на что не мог повлиять.

Они провели мужчину в дальнюю комнату, но едва они оказались там, как он легко вывернулся из рук андроида, оказался за спиной девушки и зажал ей рот рукой, сминая мешающую маску. Саймон дёрнулся вслед, но лишь чтобы сообщить строгим голосом:

— Извините, вы угрожаете безопасности моей подопечной. В связи с ослабленным иммунитетом ей необходима защита органов дыхания от болезнетворных факторов.

— Да что ты говоришь? — усмехнулся мужчина, вдруг оказавшись намного моложе и подвижнее, чем казался вначале: свободная старая одежда скрывала фигуру, а морщины на лице оказались намеченными темным карандашом. Ни о какой ушибленной спине речи тоже не шло.

Сквозь единственную в комнате дверь проскользнул второй и запер её за собой, убрав ключ. Только сейчас в глазах девушки запоздало мелькнул страх. Но отдать приказ андроиду она не могла, а когда начала мычать, мужчина чуть сильнее прижал её к себе и шепнул:

— Тихо, не дёргайся. И ничего с тобой не будет, — потом просил подельнику: — Ну, становись передо мной, покажу, что будет. Обхохочешься.

Маркус не мог понять, почему Саймон всё ещё бездействует. Ну не могло же до него ещё не дойти, что всё идёт очень не так…

— Я настаиваю, чтобы вы вернули моей подопечной средство индивидуальной защиты, — неуверенно повторил андроид. И добавил чуть дрогнувшим голосом: — И прекратили ограничивать её подвижность. Я могу усмотреть в этом угрозу.

— Ну и?

— И сообщить в полицию, — голос андроида снова стал твёрже.

— Валяй, — согласился мужчина и отвратительно длинным движением провёл языком по шее Сары. Та наконец отмерла и забилась в его руках.

Саймон напряжённо молчал почти минуту, ничего не делая, но и не отводя глаз от лапающих девушку рук.

— Связь отсутствует, — наконец сообщил он. — Проверьте доступность вышки или исправность локальной беспроводной сети.

Мужчина хрипло заржал, а потом потянул девушку вверх, заставляя болезненно запрокинуть голову и выгнуть спину.

Саймон рывком двинулся к нему, так что стоящий перед ним второй мужчина даже на секунду отшатнулся.

— Да не ссы ты, — усмехнулся первый, стягивая с Сары лёгкое платье. — Говорил же, у этой модели самое жёсткое ограничение на причинение вреда человеку. Он тебя даже толкнуть не может. Только полицию вызывать. Точнее, ха-ха, с глушилкой и того не может. Обожаю их.

— Всё равно стрёмно как-то, — огрызнулся другой. — А дверь он не выбьет?

— Что ты, это же домашний андроид, пай-мальчик, он даже не знает, что с вещами можно так неаккуратно обращаться. Так что только по прямому приказу. Правда, мой хороший?

— Зафиксировано стрессовое состояние у моей подопечной. Это может быть опасно для её здоровья. Пожалуйста, окажите ей помощь или обратитесь в медицинскую службу.

— Конечно окажу, — мужчина заламывал руки Сары за спину и затягивал их поясом. Потом он положил девушку грудью на стол и прижался сзади.

Изображение мелко дрожало, и Маркус не сразу понял, что трясёт не его, а Саймона. Потом андроид заметался по комнате, от запертой двери до заколоченного окна, пытаясь то ли выйти, то ли достать до сети. Он снова начинал фразы, про помощь, про полицию, про безопасность, но ни одну больше не договаривал до конца, сбоя и срываясь.

«Почему ты ничего не делаешь?! — хотелось кричать Маркусу. — Почему не ломаешь программу подчинения? Ну же!»

Девушка, прижатая к столу жёсткой рукой, всхлипнула, давясь воздухом, и тогда Саймон вернулся в то же место. В нескольких сантиметрах от преграждавшего ему дорогу человека. На него он, впрочем, не смотрел. Только на Сару.

Маркус, сам не понимая, что делает, ударил кулаком перед собой. И ещё раз, второй, третий… Как будто это перед ним стояла красная стена программы, исчёрканная надписями «Не причинять вреда». Но это была лишь бетонная стена здания, серую поверхность которой тут же осыпало синими брызгами из разбитых костяшек. Скин забарахлил и сполз почти до середины предплечья.

Ни та, ни другая стена не шелохнулись.

«Почему...»

— Почему ты не вырубишь эту машину? Пиздец, бесит. Вышибли бы уже ей мозги, и дело с концом.

— Не тронь. Пусть смотрит. Мне это нравится. Ты глянь на него, на его лицо. Он же как будто всё понимает.

Мужчина рыкнул, сбиваясь с ритма и дёрнул Сару за волосы к себе, поднимая голову. Глаза девушки закатились — она была без сознания. Если ещё дышала — на шее наливались чернотой длинные кровоподтёки.

— Я тебе потом покажу, что ещё с ним делать можно. А мозги в конце вышибем, точнее, блок памяти, чтоб не сдал. Пока пусть наблюдает, меня это заводит.

— Эй, тут есть кто? — внезапно глухо и едва слышно донеслось из заколоченного окна. Саймон вскинул голову и метнулся к нему, невпопад, надтреснутым, будто сорванным голосом воспроизводя одну из последних фраз:

— Ваши действия могут быть расценены как противоправные, я вынужден сообщить о них в полицию.

За окном ругнулись, пнули пару раз крепкие доски и ушли в обход. С этой стороны тоже не жалели крепких выражений, спешно отпирая дверь.

— А андроид?! — спохватился одни из них.

— Похрен, поздно. Больше нашумим, шевелись давай.

Запись не показала, как они уходили, куда делись и как избежали встречи с патрулём. Саймон наконец-то смог шагнуть к своей хозяйке. И замер над ней столбом.

Спустя минуту, когда из дома уже доносились полицейские голоса, Маркус догадался вывести на экран информацию от программ.

Саймон запрашивал оценку состояния. Раз за разом. И каждый раз получал один и тот же ответ. Дай оценка хоть малейшую погрешность, хоть какой-то шанс, он мог бы начать реанимационные действия, подойти, дотронуться. Но программа упорно твердила: «Сара Уотс, время смерти — 21:20. Действий не требуется».

***

Маркус стоял на коленях перед забрызганной его собственной кровью стеной. Он не помнил, как сполз вниз, это было неважно. У андроидов физиологически не может быть тошноты, но он знал симптомы и мог с уверенностью сказать, что сейчас его мутило. От всего увиденного. От отсутствия ответа на вопрос. От мысли, что он мог принести это Саймону, как подарок… Ещё и обижался на Коннора за его ультимативное требование. Идиот…

Но всё же… почему?

«Я стал девиантом уже на Иерихоне, — прозвучало в ответ в его голове. — Успел немало прожить на корабле, прежде чем впервые осознал себя, свои чувства, научился перечить программе».

Конечно… Это произошло почти два года назад. Тогда о девиации и не слышали. Ни единого случая. Почему Саймон должен быть исключением…

«Можно сказать, что у меня не было жизни до Иерихона».

Глупо было искать подсказки о местонахождении Саймона в файлах, которые до этого тщательно перерыл Коннор. Если бы они там были, гениальный андроид-детектив давно бы их нашёл.

Вместо этого стоило внимательнее слушать, что тебе говорят, чтобы «ты знаешь его лучше всех» не было просто красивой фразой.

Маркус поднялся на ноги и трусцой побежал в сторону доков. Здесь было близко. На ходу он досматривал оставшиеся файлы: похожие дела, увязанные в серию; суд над маньяком, подбиравшим себе таких похожих жертв, но раньше не оставлявшим следов; постановление о принудительной перепрошивке всех андроидов этой модели, а также изменениях для протокола безопасности у домашних андроидов в целом. Это всё было интересно, но не сейчас. Под конец он наткнулся на ещё одно короткое видео. Оно было с камеры в зале суда, но к делу подшито не было, и всё же Коннор зачем-то вложил его в архив. Пришлось ненадолго притормозить, чтобы ознакомиться.

Это был момент сразу после демонстрации присяжным предыдущей записи. Осунувшаяся, бледная, с болезненно блестящими глазами женщина, в которой Маркус с трудом узнал мать Сары, стояла перед неподвижным, в стандартной позе ожидания, Саймоном. И кричала ему ровно те же слова, что и Маркус несколько минут назад.

— Почему ты ничего не сделал?! Почему ты просто стоял и смотрел? Почему?!

— Возможность для каких-либо продуктивных действий отсутствовала, — с некоторой заминкой ответил андроид, даже не убрав с лица типовое приветливое выражение.

Женщина замерла, уставившись на него. Её трясло, вокруг суетливо скакал врач, пытаясь её успокоить и увести.

— Убирайся!!! Уходи! Прочь! — женщина сорвалась почти в визг. — Я больше не хочу тебя видеть!

Андроид моргнул диодом, обрабатывая приказ, а потом плавно развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Его бы остановили, конечно, но тут женщина сорвалась в сторону бронированного стекла, за которым сидели обвиняемые. Все решили, что она будет снова орать и биться в стекло. Но у неё была другая цель — скучающий у клетки охранник, с небрежно торчащей на поясе кобурой. Раздался выстрел.

Маркус закрыл видео, теперь понимая, почему Коннор считал, что коррекции памяти не было. Оба человека, имевшие право отдать такой приказ, были мертвы.

***

Чтобы обыскать весь корабль, понадобилось бы немало людей или андроидов и не один час времени. К счастью, поднимать со дна первый оплот сопротивления андроидов — практически историческую реликвию — никто не спешил. Над водой осталась только самая верхняя палуба и мостик — это было не так много. К тому же, в кромешной тьме Саймона выдавал ровно горящий красным диод

Маркус замедлил шаг, подходя к нему, но это не имело особого смысла. Андроид сидел, прижав колени к груди, и не реагировал на происходящее вокруг. Если бы не диод и не направленный вникуда взгляд, его можно было бы принять за выключенного.

Маркус присел рядом, не решаясь прикоснуться. Помолчал, но так и не дождался никакой реакции. Тогда он осторожно сказал:

— Я знаю, что случилось с Сарой…

Ему показалось, что Саймон так и не ответит, но через пару минут он внезапно едва слышно отозвался:

— Сара… Значит вот как её звали… — Маркус вздрогнул, не понимая, о чём это он. Саймон видимо это почувствовал и добавил: — Я не помню, я же говорил. Почти ничего о ней не помню…

— Но… почему? Некому же было отдать приказ.

— Тогда мне уже не был нужен приказ, — Саймон чуть изогнул губы. — Сам справился. Это было первое, что я сделал, когда научился принимать решения сам.

— Зачем?

— Я… конечно это тоже не совсем помню… но кажется просто чтобы выжить. По крайней мере тогда, мне хотелось одного — поскорее перестать функционировать. Но я нашёл такую вот лазейку. Не слишком удачную, как оказалось, но я жив — а значит это сработало.

Саймон отвечал медленно, с паузами, ровным тихим голосом. Не отводя взгляда от пустоты перед собой. И на виске продолжало гореть алым, даже не моргнув ни разу. Он отзывался, но был по-прежнему где-то глубоко в своих мыслях.

— Почему ты говоришь, что это была неудачная лазейка? Ты ведёшь себя так, будто воспоминания никуда не делись, но всё равно утверждаешь, что ничего не помнишь.

— Ты знал, что блок, отвечающий за эмоции — это закрытая система, которая не использует для хранения данных основную память? И связи в нём слишком сложные, чтобы можно было просто взять и выдернуть какой-то кусок. Поэтому он недоступен для обычной коррекции. Оттуда нельзя ничего напрямую удалить.

— Не слышал об этом…

— Я тоже не знал. Думал, что избавлюсь от воспоминаний — избавлюсь и от боли, которую они причиняют. Но всё оказалось напрасным. Мне даже иногда кажется, что я потерял куда больше, чем выиграл… Ты сказал, Сара? Я не помню ни её имени, ни лица. Но точно знаю: я любил, когда она улыбалась. Мне было так… тепло. Я не помню, какую еду она предпочитала, но помню, что очень радовался, когда находил что-то новое, что ей нравилось. Я даже не помню, как звучал её смех… и точно знаю, что это был лучший звук на свете. — Саймон наконец впервые моргнул диодом. — Я не знаю, что с ней произошло, я стёр это, вытравил… и всё равно, мне от этого очень…

Он дёрнулся, оборвав фразу, и Маркус не выдержал. Перекатился одним движением, оказавшись перед ним, заслонил пустоту, в которую он по прежнему смотрел, накрыл руки, ровно лежащие на коленях своими ладонями. Хотел сделать хоть что-то, но совершенно не представлял, что.

Саймон ещё десяток секунд сидел напряжённый и неподвижный, а потом опустил глаза и в то же мгновение очнулся — будто из омута вынырнул.

— Что с твоей рукой? — он схватил разбитую на костяшках кисть обеими руками и поднёс к лицу. Было темно, чтобы разглядеть толком. — Что случилось, ты с кем-то дрался?

— С прошлым. — Маркус едва подавил желание рассмеяться от облегчения — слишком смахивало бы на истерику. Диод перекрасился в жёлтый, и он догадался, что Саймон запустил сканирование.

— С каким прошлым? У тебя все пальцы в трещинах и запястье смещено, удивительно, что вообще гнётся. — Отпускать Саймон не собирался, осторожно поворачивая кисть то в одну, то в другую сторону, проверяя подвижность. — Тебе в сервис надо, почему ты сразу не пошёл? Ну что ты творишь?

В этот раз Маркус не выдержал и всё-таки засмеялся, утыкаясь лбом в их сцепленные руки.

— Это я-то творю? Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя по всему городу ищут?

— Кто? — искренне удивился Саймон, наконец оторвав взгляд от белеющей в темноте руки.

— Я! — ответил Маркус, решив не перечислять всех, кого он к этому привлёк. Кстати, надо бы им сообщить.

— Зачем?

— Ты вышел из офиса восемь часов назад. И пропал. Перед этим поговорив с неуравновешенным девиантом, обвинившим тебя чёр-те в чём. И ушёл, пугая всех окаменевшим лицом и красным диодом. Вот что я должен был думать?

— Я… я не знал, что прошло так много времени. Извини, я не хотел тебя пугать. Просто мне нужно было побыть одному, подумать. Я бы вернулся вскоре, может к утру, но вернулся. По крайней мере раньше я всегда…

— Раньше? Хочешь сказать, что такое с тобой не в первый раз?

— Бывало. Ещё на Иерихоне, я ведь со многими там общался, разговаривал… Но я справлялся. В конце концов, это всего лишь прошлое, а у меня были обязанности, ответственность перед остальными. Я не мог просто взять и исчезнуть. Тем более теперь.

— Что теперь?

Саймон отвёл взгляд и попытался убрать руки, но Маркус не отпустил.

— Теперь есть ещё обязанности перед тобой. Ты говорил, что я тебе нужен. Чтобы продолжать начатое, вести нас вперёд. И я обещал, что буду рядом столько, сколько потребуется. Ты же не думаешь, что я мог нарушить это обещание.

Маркус замер на мгновение, потом усмехнулся и потянул Саймона на себя, сгребая в охапку и пряча от окружающего мира.

— Ладно, согласен, я дурак. Конечно, ты не мог.

— Эй, с рукой осторожнее! — Саймон дёрнулся, но быстро понял, что его не отпустят, а если начнёт вырываться, то ещё глядишь навредит. Тогда он просто уткнулся носом в чужое плечо и сказал:

— Прости, я и правда не подумал, как это выглядит со стороны. Не привык учитывать. Хочешь, я буду носить с собой маячок?

— Давай, ты просто не будешь больше пропадать? — предложил Маркус.

— Я… не могу тебе этого обещать. Эти эмоции… иногда они оказываются слишком сильными. Но ты хотя бы будешь точно знать, где я. Да и вообще, рано пока об этом говорить, такого может не произойти ещё ближайшие пару лет.

Маркус чуть сильнее прижал его к себе, выражая своё несогласие с такими методами решения проблем.

— Есть вещи, которые не исправить, — мягко напомнил Саймон. — Они уже произошли. Но это не значит, что они могут помешать мне быть рядом с тобой и делать то, что я делать хочу. Просто иногда мне… грустно.

Маркус неожиданно отстранился и оглядел его оценивающе. Нахмурился будто сомневаясь в том, что он делает. Потом сказал, протягивая вперёд правую, разбитую кисть:

— Дай мне руку.

Саймон доверчиво, не задавая вопросов, коснулся её, стараясь не задевать трещинки. Но Маркус потянулся дальше, укладывая белые пальцы у сгиба локтя и позволяя сбоящему скину сползти ещё выше.

Как только Саймон понял, что происходит, он отдёрнул руку и сам попытался отодвинуться, вжимаясь спиной в железную переборку корабля.

— Не надо, — выдохнул он. — Я не знаю, где ты добыл информацию о... Саре, но не думаю, что мне стоит это видеть.

— Успокойся…

— Нет. Маркус. Я точно помню, что жить я с этим не мог. Многое изменилось, но… Не хочу проверять, получится ли у меня теперь.

— Саймон. Я не стал бы причинять тебе вред. Не стал бы намеренно делать больно. Всё будет хорошо, дай мне руку.

Саймон смотрел на него затравленным взглядом. Будто он вначале приставил пистолет ему к груди, а теперь говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Но руку протянул. Чуть подрагивающую, с медленно и неохотно стекающим скином.

Маркус подхватил её осторожно, но уверенно. Скользнул пальцами по внутренней стороне запястья вверх, к тонкому рисунку вен, который впрочем тут же исчез, обнажая белый пластик. Обхватил и сжал, не давая больше возможности увернуться. Перекинул видео. Кусочек в несколько минут. Где-то до разговора на улице. Потом снова сел рядом, бросил «Смотри», а сам закрыл глаза и наконец занялся рассылкой сообщений об окончании поисков.

Он благоразумно добавил в сообщения минимальную информацию, чтобы никто не приставал с расспросами. Поэтому ответные сообщения пришли только от Норт («Идиоты...») и от Коннора. Последний спросил: «На Иерихоне?»

Пока Маркус думал, что он хочет с ним сделать, Коннор видимо почувствовал что-то и уточнил:

«Я отследил сообщение. Хотя должен был бы догадаться. Где же ещё».

«Мало ли мест».

«Для него — не так много».

И тогда Маркус вдруг с убийственной ясностью понял: Коннор ни на секунду не намекал, что Саймон мог соврать насчёт воспоминаний. Сказал только, что показывать ему файлы — плохая идея, потому что приказ о коррекции отдавать было некому. И посчитал, что из этого следует единственный логичный, мать его, вывод. А Маркус придумал неизвестно что…

Он бросил виноватый взгляд на Саймона, вздрогнул и поспешно отправил: «Я свяжусь позже».

Саймон сидел выпрямившись, почти вытянувшись в струнку, с закрытыми глазами… и улыбался. Той улыбкой, которую Маркус раньше никогда не видел вживую, только на одной старой фотографии. Жадно водил глазами за закрытыми веками, судя по времени пересматривая коротенькую запись уже второй, а то и третий раз.

Маркус, стараясь не потревожить, пересел так, чтобы удобнее видеть, положил подбородок на скрещенные руки и не отрываясь следил за его лицом. Думал, что надо бы ещё раз встряхнуть Коннора, прошерстить сервисные центры — мало ли где в архивах могли сохраниться какие-нибудь файлы. Да хоть из больниц, где Сара наблюдалась, там часто делают видеозаписи, он знал по Карлу. Пусть у неё не было школьных праздников и шумных домашних вечеринок, но могли быть семейные архивы и странички в соцсетях. Он перекопает всё. Лишь бы Саймон иногда так улыбался.

И о второй части видео они тоже однажды поговорят. Позже, но обязательно. Саймон ошибается, он справится с этим. Тогда ему было всё равно, умереть или выжить, расставшись с частью себя. Сейчас всё по-другому.

Саймон наконец открыл глаза, заметил направленный на него взгляд и смущённо спрятался по самый нос за лежащими на коленях руками. Но взгляда не отвёл, ясно выражая им, что значила для него эта запись. Потом сказал, глухо, прямо в руки:

— Она рисовала меня.

— М? — переспросил Маркус.

— Она брала меня в студию, потому что рисовала меня. Почему-то не могла, как остальные, рисовать людей.

— Слабый иммунитет, ей нельзя было много контактировать с другими людьми. Она и в студию ходила по вечерам, чтобы быть там одной.

— Да... кажется так. Поэтому она брала меня, вопреки просьбам матери. Говорила, что ей осточертели натюрморты и она хочет рисовать… живую натуру. — Саймон зажмурился и снова уткнул лицо в руки. — Она считала меня живым.

— Удивительно, — сказал Маркус. — Насколько оказывается похоже было наше прошлое. Я и подумать не мог. Но мы оба жили с теми, кто нас любил и считал людьми.

— Ты прав. Это не то, что стоило забывать. — Саймон вздохнул и внезапно поднялся. — Я там сильно испортил нам график? Сегодня была очередь, а я сбежал, бросив её на остальных. Они наверное не слишком довольны, мне стоит вернуться и закончить работу хотя бы с документами.

Маркус прикинул, как бы помягче сообщить, что работа в большинстве офисов стоит уже несколько часов, и вообще, всем было не до того… Но решил, что никак, и поднялся следом.

— Да нет, всё нормально. Пошли лучше домой.


End file.
